


美国队长的灵丹妙药

by GloZ



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sleeping!Tony, Unconscious Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 20:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloZ/pseuds/GloZ
Summary: 简介：Tony被外星人绑架，回来时众人发现他陷入了昏睡，无法被唤醒。后来Steve被告知唤醒他最好的办法其实就是操他一顿。





	美国队长的灵丹妙药

**Author's Note:**

> 好几年没有搞过黄色了，实在是献丑了！  
OOC 万字睡奸慎看！全程无意识性行为！我对不起铁铁！

“队长？队长！”  
Steve回过神来，意识到是Banner在叫自己。起身时他握起了拳，发现自己的情况还是很糟糕，全身几乎都还僵硬着。他略显艰难地向Banner的方向移动，在心中暗自祈祷Tony会好起来。

三小时前他们终于攻进了外星人的飞船，那时Tony躺在一张手术台上，周围的几张桌子上散落着七七八八的瓶瓶罐罐。Steve冲过去，用盾牌砸开禁锢着Tony的金属，摇晃他爱人的身体，但没有得到Tony的任何回应。Steve伸出颤抖的手去抚摸他的侧颈，发现他的脉搏正常，呼吸也还均匀，像是仅仅陷入了昏睡，这让他深深松了一口气。Tony被外星人绑架已经一个星期了，他不敢想象这一个星期里他经历了什么，不过他还活着。  
只要他还活着就好，Steve坚定地想着，抱起Tony往回走，不论发生什么事，他会治好他的。

“情况怎么样？”Steve问道，目光停留在Tony平静的脸上。  
“都仔细检查过了，没有什么严重的外伤，你放心。”  
Steve大大松了口气，感激地看向Bruce：“那是不是很快就可以醒来？”  
但Bruce摇了摇头，面色又凝重起来：“这倒未必。现在昏睡不醒，是外星药物所致。还记得我们刚才在那些外星飞船里找到的脑波复制器吗？我猜他们把Tony带走，是为了窃取他大脑中的信息，所以才给他注射了药物，让他一直昏睡。”  
“外星药物？”Steve又开始紧张，不自觉地握紧拳头，“那么现在有解药了吗？”  
“别着急，队长，”Bruce拍拍他的肩安慰道，“我们给Tony做了全身检查，发现那些药物很特殊，基本都集中在……”他稍稍顿了顿，“他身体的某一处。只要把那些药物取出或溶解，他应该就可以清醒了。”  
“所以是需要手术？”  
“事实上，”Bruce却低下了头，似乎接下来要说的话有些难以启齿，“我们在外星人的实验室里找到了那种药物，然后做了研究，发现……发现男性的精液似乎可以直接溶解它。”  
“……”Steve愣了愣，“那你的意思是……”  
“我们都是为了他好，不是吗？”Bruce笑了，擦擦他的眼镜，“我想如果能用你的方式解决，可能会对他更好，毕竟手术麻烦又伤身。”  
“但是这……”Steve听到这里，对Tony身体情况的紧张倒是消除了很多，但却又为Bruce提出的“另一种解决方案”而开始莫名紧张。即使Bruce没有明确说，Steve也能猜到那些药物是集中在Tony身体的哪个部分了，如果能够用一种相对不伤害他的方式唤醒他，Steve当然是愿意的，但是……

“但是他还睡着，”Steve看了Tony一眼才说，“他无意识的话，我……”  
“你们已经是合法伴侣，除了你以外自然也没有别人能用这种方式。不过如果你觉得这样不好也没关系，我和赵博士进行手术就是。Tony现在昏睡不醒，无法咨询当事人意愿了，我们都听你的。”Bruce又顿了顿，“不过队长，我个人的意见是，在Tony的生命安全面前，道德标准也没有那么重要，如果你是在意这个的话。”

“我清楚了。”Steve又握了握拳，说。  
“无论你决定怎样处理，天黑之前给我个答复？”  
“好的。”  
Steve说着，看看Tony，再看看窗外，发现天色还早，但其实他知道自己心里已经有答复了。  
Bruce识趣地离开医疗区，而大概两分钟后Steve和Tony也不在那了，只剩下装满营养液的药袋，挂在输液杆上，还在为Steve刚才拔下它的动作而微微晃动。

Steve抱着Tony来到他们的卧室，责备自己不能把对方抱得再好一点。以往这样抱着他的时候，他总是半睡半醒地把脑袋靠在Steve肩膀上，有时胳膊还会攀上Steve的脖子企图撒娇，但他现在完全没有任何意识，头只能无力地后仰，两条胳膊完全下垂，和小腿一起随着Steve走路的姿势而晃动。Steve知道他这样很不舒服，甚至可能呼吸不畅，然而即使如此，Tony的双眼都还是紧闭着，似乎眼睑后的眼珠都不曾动过，说明它们的主人完全陷在睡魔的掌控之中无法脱逃。  
但好在他们已经到了卧室门口。会没事的，Steve想着，他能让Tony好起来，用他的方式。

Tony还穿着他被绑架时的那身衣服，得先把它们脱下来，然而指望他自己是不可能了。Steve轻轻把他放在床上，站在床边，又托起他的上半身，把他的脑袋靠在自己肩膀上，然后抬起他的手臂替他脱去那件套头衫。此时令Steve昼夜想念的身体暴露在他眼前，他却没法那么高兴，因为Tony身上还有些小的擦伤，虽然不算触目惊心，但他也一个星期没洗澡了，伤口也没有得到及时的处理。Steve心疼地把他抱在怀里，用手去抚摸Tony背后的一道擦伤，仿佛这样就可以把它抚平。触碰Tony的时候Steve发现他有点僵硬，大概是保持着一个姿势睡了太久的缘故，同时体温也有点偏低。他在Tony耳边低语：“对不起Tony，我没能早点过去，又让你受苦了。”但依然没有得到回应。

“Friday，在浴缸里放热水。”Steve又命令道。  
“好的，队长。”

Steve小心翼翼地把Tony放进浴缸里，希望热水可以让爱人的身子更加温暖。他抬起Tony的左臂帮他清洗，然后看见了Tony左手无名指上的婚戒。Steve笑起来，用自己的左手去握住Tony的左手，两枚婚戒互相触碰，发出金属摩擦的声音。他握着Tony的左手送到自己唇边，那只手的五指都自然又无力的卷曲着。Steve轻轻掰开Tony的手，挨个亲吻他的指尖。他们一星期没见了，这一星期Steve还一直担惊受怕，而此时他爱人温暖的手就在他的唇下，这给Steve带来了一丝安慰。

“Tony，我可能会对你做一些……让你生气的事？”Steve说着，嘴唇在Tony的指尖徘徊，最后他的吻落在他们的婚戒上，带着有些不好意思的笑意，“但你会原谅我的，对吧？就像你之前每次在第二天早晨一边冲我发火一边原谅我一样。”

Steve又拉了拉Tony的手，想要亲吻他的手腕，谁知道这样的轻微一拉就让Tony的身子失去平衡，他无意识的脑袋向左侧掉了下去。Steve赶紧托住他，不让他掉进水中，然后再把他的头好好靠在浴缸边缘。这次Tony靠得老实了些，但嘴唇却因为相对后仰的姿势而无意识地微微张开了，仿佛发出了某种邀请。Steve看着他，咽了咽口水，然后起身吻上去，勾住Tony沉眠的唇齿翻搅起来。睡梦中Tony无法给他任何回应，也无法随着他的动作更大地打开下颌来迎接他。但也许还是能感受到什么，Tony发出了不清醒的哼声，虽然又轻又短暂，但Steve还是捕捉到了。他停下这个吻，意识到自己刚才有点过于着迷，角度变换得不对，让Tony有点无法呼吸了，又深陷在睡眠中无法提醒Steve. 其实他们的每个吻都有点困难，两人都经常要把头转到一个很偏的角度，才能让两个数一数二的挺翘鼻梁不打架。

“对不起。”Steve亲吻Tony的额头，继续在他耳边低语。他想起和Tony第一次接吻的时候就因为两人鼻子都过于挺而导致了Tony呼吸不畅，那时Tony把脸埋在Steve肩膀里，一边抱怨一边嗔怪Steve仗着四倍肺活量作弊。想起这些美好场景，Steve感到更加放松，之前看Tony受苦的紧张感又消去了一些。他爱怜地抚摸Tony的侧脸，用自己的手背去蹭Tony精致的下巴，脸颊，以及他长长的，伴随着睡梦而停留在脸颊上的睫毛。再往上走的时候，Steve发现Tony的眉头已经不像刚救回来时那样紧皱了。此时它们自然地舒展着，暗示了主人的放松，也许Tony真的因为这个热水澡而放松了好多，这令Steve感到欣慰。现在Tony看上去与他在每个平凡清晨里的样子并无不同，安详又舒适，沉浸在美好的梦里，天使一般的模样甚至令Steve不忍打扰，但他心里清楚终究还是有所不同，也许他不得不玷污一下这位毫不设防的天使。想到这一点，Steve又感到一丝愧疚，于是又吻了Tony的耳垂，再次向他提前道歉：“对不起了Tony，我不能让你一直睡下去。”

然而这并非他愧疚的全部来源，另一部分是因为他心里清楚此时此刻自己对Tony的强烈渴望。自从在一起之后他们没有分别过这么久，而在把裸着身子的Tony放入浴缸的时候Steve就开始感到自己的欲望了。不，甚至是在Bruce提出这个建议的那一刻，Steve就知道潜意识中的自己几乎会立刻答应下来。美国队长并非圣人，他的阴暗面Tony早已领教。种种温柔爱抚似乎更像是欲盖弥彰，仿佛之前表现得越温柔，道了越多的歉，之后的行为就越是可以肆无忌惮。  
“Tony，我要带你去床上了。”Steve说着，开始舔弄Tony的耳朵，那是他的敏感点，每次Steve把他的耳廓抿在双唇之中的时候，向里面吹气的时候，以及用舌头在耳朵里舔舐的时候，他都能感受到Tony一瞬间的麻痒，和无意识泛起的鸡皮疙瘩。如果Tony清醒的话，他还能听见……

“嗯……”  
就是这样的声音。Steve抬起眼睛，观察Tony的脸：“Tony？”  
难道他已经醒了吗。Steve按住Tony的肩膀轻轻摇晃予以确认：“Tony？”  
但睡魔还没有放Tony回来，那回应似乎只是无意识的，又或者是……又或者是对Steve接下来要干的事的某种默许？Steve这样想着，又笑着轻轻咬了咬Tony的耳朵：“你是同意我这样做了吗？Tony？”  
回应他的只有Tony均匀又深沉的呼吸声，但那不影响Steve自由解读：“好吧，我就当你是同意了。”  
然后他把湿漉漉的Tony从水中抱起。床上铺着他们柔软的浴巾，Steve把Tony放在上面认真帮他擦干身体。现在他已经温暖起来，但还是有些僵硬，不过那没关系，Steve正好是世界上最知道该如何让Tony放松又柔软的人。

Steve把Tony擦干，然后站在床的右侧，从Tony身下抽出浴巾，这个动作却导致Tony无意识的身体向左边转去，然后侧卧在了大床中央。他的左臂屈在胸前，右臂压在身下，背对着Steve，向他露出了光滑的后背和饱满的翘臀。作为曾经的美术生，Steve总是自认审美水平不错，而他一直认为一个人最美的时刻通常都是在本人不自知时流露的，就像此刻的Tony一样，对自己完美的曲线和诱人的姿势浑然不知，还躲在睡梦当中不肯回来。Steve深吸一口气，欣赏着这幅美景脱去了自己的衣物，然后拎起Tony的左臂，像从封底翻开一本书一样把Tony的整个身子翻向了正面，让他看着自己。当然不是真正的看，因为他还睡着。被Steve如此打开，Tony的双臂自然地伸展在身体两侧，胳膊肘微微曲起，刚才被Steve仔细吻过的手指也卷曲着。他躺在枕头上的姿势不太合适，过于靠下，Steve估计他又呼吸不畅了，因为他的下巴近乎都戳到了他自己精致的锁骨上。此时他的胳膊在身体两侧打开，无力的手停留在脑袋旁边，胸口大敞着，在Steve面前一览无余，若是平常，Tony喜欢用手臂自然挡在胸前的睡姿，但现在他无法自己选择姿势，只能任人摆布。  
然而其实Steve并没有摆弄他，也许对于一般人来说这只是寻常姿势，但熟睡中的天使做出这种姿势就是叫人堕落。Steve终于不再自制，上前舔弄毫无防备的两颗红粒。大概是昏睡太久没有被人照料，那里很快就硬起来。若是平时Tony大概会给自己的双手找个去处，抱住Steve在他胸前疯狂探索的脑袋来转移那又麻又痒的快感，但此时他除了发出无意识的呻吟外做不了更多，他身上的每一处地方都无法自保，全都在睡魔和Steve的掌控之下。揉搓Tony胸口的软肉时Steve摸到了他的心跳，明显比刚才平静时加快了些，看来这具身体的主人也并非完全无知无觉，又或者这只是Tony给出的最本能的回应而已。然而Steve又仔细观察，甚至拉过Tony的一只手包裹在自己掌心，他发现即使他再用力地吸允舔弄Tony发硬的红粒，Tony也只是加快呼吸声，他的手指还是一动不动，Steve不曾感到他的指尖点在自己手里。看来在正式的“治疗”之前，Tony是完全无法掌控自己的身体了，即使是细枝末节的手指都只能完全任人摆布，而想到这一点又令Steve感到些许兴奋。

Steve很快就加紧行动，继续向上探索Tony脆弱的脖子和锁骨。Tony瘦了一点，Steve想着，心疼和愧疚之心又开始上涌，理智在他耳边叫嚣，说他这是趁人之危占了Tony的便宜，但此时他又如何能听得进去这些。倒是Tony略显不舒服的呼吸声让他回过神，他这才意识到自己刚才就已经看出Tony的睡姿不舒服，但却没有帮他调整。于是Steve从背后抱住Tony的脊背，带着他一起坐起来，把他的脑袋靠在自己肩上，继续侵略他修长的侧颈和耳后的皮肤。这一直是Tony的重灾区，来自这些地方的触碰总是让他酥麻不断，即使在睡梦中也一样。Steve明显感觉到Tony的呻吟声逐渐频繁，于是他又拉过Tony的脑袋，紧紧箍着他的上半身，热烈亲吻他的双唇。Steve用舌头撬开Tony的牙齿，在里面肆意翻搅，又舔过他的齿列，水声不断地从他们双唇相接处溢出，连带着一些Tony的口水，他现在可无法控制这些东西的走向，即使弄得下巴湿哒哒的，也无法抑制，或是抬起手给自己擦擦。在接吻的间隙中Steve偷偷睁开眼看着Tony的表情，对方还是熟睡着，只有睫毛会随着Steve的动作而微微颤动，眼睑如此平静，毫无醒来的迹象。

但这时Friday的声音突然打断了他们：“队长，Banner博士让我提醒您记得回信。”  
Steve被惊了一下，一个手抖，没把Tony抱紧，只能眼见可怜的Tony无意识地向后倒去，摔回他们的大床上，发出嘭的声响。但是不用担心，他们的床垫极软又富有弹性，Tony不会摔疼，甚至他的身体还随着床的弹力上下小幅起伏了几番。他头下的软枕和身下的软垫因为他这一倒而更加蓬松，膨胀，显得Tony在床上陷得更深，像是睡魔无形的手在床垫里拉他下去，要他永远陷在床榻和深眠中不能自拔。而他对自己的危险处境无知无觉，依旧安详地任由周围的软枕软垫将自己吞噬。  
Steve欣赏着这整个过程，平了平心绪：“我知道了。请告诉Banner博士，说我来解决就好。”

但Steve深知自己现在的所作所为并非解决问题，毕竟那所谓的“治疗”过程不用包含全套前戏，因此他现在无非是满足自己罢了。他又俯下身，轻吻Tony平静的双眼，用下唇划过他眼睑的那一小块皮肤，感受他睫毛在自己唇下的微微颤动。Tony在睡梦中呼出的热气尽数喷洒到了Steve的喉结上，让他心痒难耐。他摸了摸自己的分身，发现它已经完全挺立，然后又顺势摸了摸Tony的，却发现它跟主人一样还沉在梦里。这样的对比让Steve心有不甘了，一个不好的想法在他脑中衍生，在正式开始“治疗”之前，他还想享受些别的。

“Tony，你是不是对我都没感觉了？你看看你。”Steve又来到Tony的耳边舔弄，边舔边换上了失落金毛犬的语气，虽然他知道Tony根本就听不见，“你这样我可要伤心了，你打算怎么补偿我？”

Steve四下看了看，最后又把Tony抱起来，放到了他们卧室的摇椅上。Tony很喜欢那张摇椅，没事就靠在上面在他那些全息投影上来回摆弄，然而平时他们倒是甚少开发这张摇椅别的用途了。这张摇椅没有扶手，Tony的双手只能无力地下垂至身体两侧。他的头偏向了一边，然后被Steve用左手捏着下巴摆至正面。接着Steve继续向下用力，用大拇指掐开了他的下巴，那上面还留着一些刚才激吻过程中的口液。Steve半跪在地上，掐着Tony下巴的左手其他四指在Tony的下颌线条上色情地来回抚摸。摸的时候Steve想如果Tony醒着估计十有八九闹着要刮胡子，但其实Steve觉得还好，即使一星期没处理它们也还是一如既往地精致。Steve摸了半天，边摸边把大拇指往Tony嘴里伸，按住对方沉眠的软舌向下用力，然后跟Tony温暖柔软的舌头玩了起来。光大拇指并不够，Steve想着，换了右手的食指和中指上来，从Tony口中夹出了那条软舌来回玩弄。眼下他的手上沾满Tony的口水，滋滋的水声和Tony不自知的呜咽令Steve感到满足。再一想到那平时能以一敌百的伶俐口齿现在也失去知觉，服服帖帖地在自己的掌控之中被无情翻搅，Steve就感到心痒难耐。他继续变化角度，暂且放过那条舌头，转而在Tony口腔的其他角落攻城略地，直到用手指把那里完全侵占。

但这只是个开头，后面还有更大的东西在等着Tony. Steve的手指又玩了一阵子，才终于站起身来，向前一步，向Tony展示自己已经蓄势待发的阴茎，虽然对方并不能看见。此时Steve的龟头抵在了Tony的左侧脸颊上，而Tony还没从刚才被Steve手指玩弄的状态中恢复，Steve发现他似乎是想吞咽口水，但他刚才被Steve撑开的双唇还没闭上，令吞咽口水变得有些困难，喉结都因此而滚动起来，但在Steve眼里那更像是兴奋的滚动，像是对接下来要插进来的东西有所期待一般。  
接下来，让Steve更兴奋的事情发生了。似乎是几次吞咽口水不成，Tony感到难受了，他的脑袋又向一侧歪去。这一歪就导致他温热的，还没完全闭上的双唇碰到了Steve抵在旁边的龟头，他的鼻息也喷到了Steve的阴茎上，而他依然对此浑然不知，不知道自己碰到了什么，也没有察觉出任何不妥。就只像是平时熟睡，偏了个头而已。

这大概是巧合，但此情此景下Steve不会选择相信更真实的情况，他权当这是Tony无声的默许，甚至是主动。于是他再也不忍耐，用龟头描绘了一番Tony线条美丽的面部轮廓之后，顺着Tony依然微启的双唇缓缓插了进去，直至触碰到极深的地方，把Tony的口腔顶得满满当当。Steve双腿岔开站在摇椅跟前，居高临下地俯视Tony的脸，此时Tony刚才已经展开的眉头又皱起来了，可怜的沉睡者似乎终于意识到自己处境危险，但却又无法对此做出任何反应，甚至连挪一下脑袋都做不到，因为他几乎还是没有对身体的掌控权。以往口交的时候Steve会按住Tony的脑袋来确保他不被顶到本能地退后，但此时Steve无需这样做，Tony也只能老实听话。Steve到达极深之处，发出满足的叹息，然后抽动起来，抽动时还不忘伸出手抚平Tony皱起的眉头，口头上还安慰道：“没事，宝贝，开心一点。”

Tony早就深知Steve的尺寸，每次满足他爱人的淫欲时都要极其努力来容纳对方，嘴上和下面都是，而此时他的嘴就不是自己能控制的了，完全是被Steve强行撑开又疯狂摩擦。摇椅随着Steve的抽插而富有弹性地摇晃起来，发出咯吱咯吱的声响。Tony几乎被Steve用阴茎钉在这张椅子上，无力下垂的双臂随着椅子的晃动而晃动。有几次那摇椅晃得太过，Tony有点要顺着椅背滑下去的意思，立刻被Steve从腋下抱起又送了回来，然后被更紧地压制。Steve这样抽插了一阵之后还是没能满足，于是他来了个长驱直入，猛地把自己全部送进去。在睡梦中被人深喉令Tony刚被抚平了一些的眉头又立刻深深皱起，他也终于发出了今天第一次清晰可闻的声音：“嗯……”来表达他的不适，但这对此时的Steve来说无疑只是催情剂罢了。Tony喉咙中的温暖舒适和本能的吞咽令Steve获得极大满足，他快要射在这里了，但他猛然想起Tony现在全无意识，如果射了他都未必能将其呛咳出来，也无法吞咽下去，万一呛到了肺里可不行。他再留恋Tony的身体也不能这样拿他开玩笑，再加上他今天本来就是趁人之危。这么想着Steve还是极其不舍地退了出来，然后抓起Tony无知觉的手，用Tony的手帮自己做最后的处理，直到他今天第一次射精。哗啦啦的精液喷到Tony天使般的睡颜上，这幅美景又令Steve不能自已。他既已满足过一回，便也就暂且不再折腾Tony，又把他抱回床上，安安稳稳地放好，然后欣赏一番眼前的景象。

Tony的五官几乎都沾上了白浊，有的挂在他又长又密的睫毛上，像是要滴下来却总也不肯下来，有的粘在了他精致的小胡子上，还有的挂在他被磨得有些红肿，现在还没能闭合的双唇之上。Steve就静静看着，一边看一边爱抚Tony完美的脸颊，看着唇上残留的精液，当它们滴落，顺着Tony微启的双唇渗入进他口腔的时候，Steve又觉得自己被这画面刺激到了。他愧疚又满足地把头埋进Tony胸前，仔细聆听Tony还未平复的心跳声。他知道自己这样做完全是趁人之危，因为不从后面射入的话，对唤醒Tony根本毫无帮助，但他还是这样做了。也许在梦境那头Tony还在受困挣扎，他却不想着赶紧带爱人回来，反而把自己的欲望放在第一位，这又让他愧疚难当。

这么想着，他就起身抽了张纸巾，仔仔细细地帮Tony擦去脸上的白浊。这会儿Tony终于不再皱眉了，藏在Steve纸巾下的面容平静中带着乖巧，像是在刚刚的性事中也累了，此时疲乏地又睡过去。经历过一次侵犯后依旧不设防的脸庞让Steve近乎感动，微笑着再次轻吻Tony的全部，从额头开始一路向下，陆续扫过眼睑，鼻尖，脸颊和双唇。即使Tony只是一味沉睡，Steve都似乎能感受到他的温柔。他们在一起很久了，有些事情不用通过言语和动作来体会，即使Tony毫无知觉Steve也能与他共情。

“Tony，”Steve再次凑至Tony耳边，低语呢喃，“我要试着叫醒你了。拜托这次也原谅我，嗯？”  
“嗯……”  
Tony毫无预警的又一次回应让Steve怀疑他根本就是在装睡，否则为什么每次Steve貌似在征求许可的时候都能听见这销魂的肯定？如果是凑巧，这也太巧了。Steve开始动摇，皱着眉捧起了Tony的脸：“宝贝，你真的一直没有醒吗？”  
Tony果不其然又开始躲懒，不再回应，只是用均匀深沉的呼吸声来打发Steve，而这让后者好奇心大发，甚至有点想偷偷翻开Tony的眼睑，检查他到底是什么情况。

Steve已经上手了，但在触碰到Tony眼睑那一刻又改变了主意。他可以检查，而且还能用比这更好的方式。  
“我怀疑你在逗我，Tony，”Steve说，语气逐渐低沉下来，“所以我可要身体力行来检验你了，如果你不小心哭出来，可别怪我更不客气。”

这话说得如同至高无上的检察官般道貌岸然，但Steve心里清楚，这更多是他为自己接下来的过分行为寻的心理安慰。最后在Tony的耳边吹一口气，Steve把他的身体翻了过去，准备开始他正式的“治疗”。

Tony的背部又一次完整展现在Steve眼前。他背上并非毫无瑕疵，之前的两道小擦伤周边还透着红肿，但在Steve眼中这只会令他更完美。Steve抚摸Tony略显消瘦的脊背和肩膀，大手一路向上滑到了细美悠长的脖颈，把玩Tony脑后翘起的卷发，然后他意识到Tony此时完全把脸埋在枕头里，大概又有呼吸问题，于是替他调整姿势，把他的脑袋挪向一侧，让他可以侧着呼吸。乖巧听话的样子让Steve又忍不住想多逗逗他，于是用大拇指拨动他的下唇。看着饱满湿润的唇瓣在自己的撩拨下发出暧昧的水声，Steve玩得不亦乐乎。

他一星期没碰到Tony了，这次大概要扩张得久些。Steve趴在Tony身上，落吻于他脑后的皮肤，左手持续玩弄Tony的唇舌，右手从抽屉里拿了润滑剂出来慢慢送进Tony体内。第一根手指令Tony发出如刚才一般的细微呻吟，下面传来的异物感也让他再次缓缓皱眉。Steve才刚刚开始，觉得自己应该尽力温柔些，便也只缓慢伸入，反复搅动，确保Tony已经完全接纳之后再伸另一根手指进去。不过三根手指都能出入自如之后他又有些玩心大发，想看Tony此时会作何反应，便坏心眼地找准他早就熟知的敏感点，在那里反复按压。果然Tony的呻吟声立刻大了一点，还夹杂了比刚才更明显的颤抖。这声音似乎能化作实体，被Steve留在他唇齿中的手指触碰，成为他身上人的催情剂。  
Steve深吸一口气，一改刚才的温柔做派，露出他欲望的獠牙，咬住Tony肩膀和脖颈的皮肤稍稍用力，像吸血鬼般叼住了猎物的弱点。他早已再次硬起的阴茎也不再等待，抵在入口处蠢蠢欲动地打了个几个转之后就毫不客气地单刀直入。

“嗯！”  
Tony的呻吟第一次可以称得上急促，相对大的一股气流直接顺着他的唇齿喷到了Steve玩弄他的手指上，还带着颤抖，让Steve忍不住又往里进去了一点，想要换取更多。失去爱人一星期的滋味可不好受，更何况Steve还一直都在担惊受怕，但眼下他被Tony毫无知觉地接纳，Tony肠壁里温暖的软肉紧紧吸允着他的阴茎，他便觉得这都是值得的。Steve又深吸一口气，把自己送进去了一半，俯下身又凑近了Tony的耳朵：“谢谢，宝贝。”  
他开始抽动，急不可耐的动作带着他们的大床一起摇摆。他们的床弹性极好，因为Tony喜欢柔软的床垫，反而是Steve以前睡惯了军营里的硬床，初次搬进Tony卧室的时候很不习惯，但眼下他就开始由衷感谢这张床了，床垫随着他的每次抽插而有节奏地起伏，带着此时手无缚鸡之力的Tony一起，幅度更大地跟着他的节奏，满足他视觉上甚至听觉上的享受。Steve兴奋地睁大眼睛，简直连眨眼一下都舍不得，紧盯着他身下Tony的美背和那个已经被他撑开的浑圆翘臀。它们似乎也想动一动来贴合Steve的动作以减轻自己的难受，但它们的主人睡得太熟了，把它们晾在这里六神无主，除了听从Steve的命令外别无他法。同样还有被Tony孤零零晾在身体两侧的手臂，Steve看着那些无力卷曲的手指随着自己动作带来的震动而颤抖的样子，忍不住又把它们拉至嘴边好好亲吻玩弄了一番。但这一点点的抚慰也仅仅是暂时的，下一秒Steve就拉过Tony的两只手腕，折叠放好在Tony自己的背上，然后用自己有力的右手按住了它们再继续疯狂抽插，就好像是他在从背后禁锢着Tony的双手，但其实他现在禁锢住的又何止双手而已。Tony整个人都是他的，他想怎样肆意摆弄亵玩都可以。他看着Tony无力的跟着他的节奏一起晃动的侧脸，觉得他绝美的同时又嫌远远不够，他想要看着Tony的全部表情。

于是Steve又暂且抽出自己，迅速把Tony翻到正面来又立刻进去，就好像出去了那一秒让他受了多大损失一样。他这一翻动作幅度很大，Tony的脑袋直接歪向了另一侧，可怜兮兮地快要掉出那坨软枕。Steve抬起Tony的大腿方便自己的动作，而Tony那从膝盖向下都毫无力气的小腿就只能软软地垂在Steve肩膀两侧，随着Steve的动作来回晃动。Steve扭过头看了看Tony晃动的脚，只觉得那里也是绝美的。Tony的脚形很瘦，骨节分明，脚趾却又饱满可爱，也令Steve爱不释手，爱到他暂且放缓动作，稍稍退后亲吻起Tony迷人的脚腕。

“Tony，我好爱你。”Steve在亲吻的间歇中呢喃道。  
但Tony现在的样子称不上好，也不像是被宠爱过的。他的下巴上还蘸着不少自己的口水，都是Steve刚才玩出来的。他身上的擦伤也因为被玩弄而愈发红肿，刚才被Steve禁锢的手腕也泛起了红，然而最要命的还是他完全无法掌控自己的可怜境遇。他的脸上早已潮红一片，眉头因为异物感和快感而不断变换表情，有时楚楚可怜有时又意乱情迷。嘴唇自从被Steve玩弄之后就一直无法合拢，断断续续的呻吟持续从中流出，却又都称不上大声的发泄，可以说是连叫都叫不出声。他在梦境那头一定很是困惑，不知道自己经历了什么，为何任人摆布又如此享受。  
Steve俯下身，坏心眼地舔吻Tony的侧脸，凑近了听他那些叫天天不应的呻吟，欣赏他颤抖得像是要掉下来的长睫毛，但无论他如何努力，他就是连睁开双眼都做不到。无形的巨大力量死死压着他的身体和意识，仿佛就要把他变为私有物品一般永远这样抽插下去不会停止。

“目前看来你好像是没骗我哦，Tony，”Steve说，下面的动作一刻也不停，“但你还要再坚持一下，我才能完全信你。”

他又换了个姿势，暂且放过Tony，两只手顺着Tony的大腿一路摸到脚腕，抓着他的脚腕向两边一分，然后拖着Tony来到床边，自己站在地上，可怜的Tony就这样大张着双腿任由Steve拖动，床单在他身下起了褶皱他也浑然不知。在拖拽过程中Tony的双臂也打开了，胸口又一次大敞在Steve面前。Steve把他的双腿抬高，一边一个架在自己肩头，双手圈住Tony的膝盖，一条腿半跪在床垫边缘继续抽插，又比之前快了许多，也更加用力。这时候Tony似乎已经全然招架不住，阴茎早就已经硬了起来，若是此刻他还清醒，就能看见自己四肢大开地被抽抽插插，挺立却无人问津的阴茎会在他眼前随着Steve的节奏晃来晃去，这副羞耻样子大概会让他哭喊求饶，然而此时他只能发出嗯嗯啊啊的轻声呻吟。

Steve的持久力毋庸置疑，他们以往的性事就能持续很久，而且往往是Tony先受不住了才停下，而今天他不受也得受。用力享受着Tony的Steve闭上双眼，在放空自己全情享用的间隙才意识到，如果真的放Tony去做手术，估计花的时间都要比他的“治疗”短些，这个想法让他轻笑出声，然后更紧地圈住Tony的腿，侧过头亲吻Tony的小腿内侧，伸出舌头坏心眼地在那里舔舐，他知道这也会让Tony酥麻。从Tony双腿的间隙中Steve能直接望见Tony的脸，看着他是如何在自己的掌控之中，连个脑袋都转不了，一边挣不开却又一边享受的。那即使在睡梦中都沉溺迷醉，无法自拔的神色也让Steve骄傲不已。他真的很爱Tony，希望他能在每次与自己亲近时都享乐自在。

Bruce说，让Steve到天黑之前给他答复，而现在天已经黑了，Steve觉得他已经差不多快把Tony治好了。  
终于把他的“灵丹妙药”洒进Tony里面，Steve闭上眼，发出满意的叹息。他把Tony的腿放下，将他好好抱到床中间，侧躺在他身边，轻吻他的耳朵：“Tony，醒了吗？”  
“嗯……”  
Steve听到回应，观察Tony的双眼，发现眼睑下的眼珠终于开始转动了，像是在努力清醒。同时Tony的手指也开始蠢蠢欲动，但他还是皱着眉，呼吸急促，像是在与他身上残存的黑暗压力奋勇抗争。Steve也皱起了眉，想起Bruce没有告诉他需要射多少次才能完全唤醒Tony，莫非是一次的量还不够？

想到这里Steve又精神起来了，他把Tony扶起来，让他安安稳稳地靠进自己怀中，从背后抱着他，在他耳后低语：“Tony，还需要我帮忙？”  
“帮……帮我……”Tony终于说出完整的句子，眼睛在眼睑下面拼命转动，如此努力只为醒来，看上去无比无助。Steve见此情景怎能放任不管，他估计自己给的量是正好让Tony有了点意识但还不足以完全清醒，现在倒是留Tony一个人跟睡魔打架了。他暗自责怪自己不够体贴，然后就着这个姿势又从背后滑进Tony的身体里。这次有了先前遗留的精液作为润滑，Steve进去得很是顺利，他一边抽动一边把Tony无助的脑袋靠在自己肩膀上亲吻安慰，还把Tony抱得更紧，双手交叉在他的胸前像是要把他揉进怀里。

“唔……”  
Tony终于发出一声实实在在的呜咽，Steve一惊，放开他的唇舌，然后终于看着他在自己肩上悠悠转醒。美丽的眼睛终于睁开，而一睁开Steve就发现里面盈了些生理性的泪水，看上去楚楚可怜异常动人。  
“Steve？”Tony看到他，下一秒那双勾人的眼睛里就绽放出劫后余生见到爱人的光彩。  
Steve立刻再次吻他：“宝贝你终于醒了。”  
“是吗，我睡了多久？头好疼……”Tony终于重新获取了对自己身体的掌控权，抬起手按了按自己的脑后，然后才观察到现在的情况：他浑身赤裸地靠在Steve怀里，下巴上黏黏的不知是什么液体，手腕和小腿都有被人按过，禁锢过的痕迹，更要命的是……

“Steve Rogers？！”他惊道，“你对我做了什么？！”  
他立刻起身，离开Steve那根肉棒，后面瞬间被冷空气挤入的感觉令他再次呻吟。他爬到床的另一侧，捡起早就乱作一团的床单挡住自己：“你，你趁我昏迷……”  
“对不起，Tony，”Steve见他炸毛，立刻投降，“Bruce说这样可以让你醒来……”  
“没听说过这样的事！”Tony怒道，可算有了力气，把眼睛睁得老大，“你当我好糊弄？”  
“Bruce可以为我作证！Tony，求你了，相信我，原谅我。”Steve露出他那双狗狗眼诚恳哀求。  
而Tony最吃的就是这一套，眼下他减少了些防御姿态，气息也柔和下来，但还是皱着眉，鼓起脸问：“真的？”  
“我向你发誓。”  
“那……那你为什么在我醒了之后还硬着？如果你真的只想治好我的话？”  
Steve无奈地叹了口气，他想自己刚才根本还没来得及再射一次Tony就醒了，估计是他再次进去的时候把之前遗留在前面的精液推了一点到更深处，加上那一点就使得Tony可以醒来。而眼下他确实还硬着，进去一半被Tony硬生生推开的滋味可难受极了。

“我必须承认，Tony，我没有只想着治好你，我当然想得比那更多了。”Steve可怜兮兮地说，然后舔了舔嘴唇，“可是，难道你不想吗？”  
“……”Tony果不其然红起了脸，“我……”  
“告诉我，你也是想的吧。”Steve大胆凑近，把Tony搂回怀里，“在梦里的时候，你没有想我吗？”  
“我……”

直到深夜，Bruce也没听见美国队长理应给他的回复。  
但他也知道，自己不用等了。

【END】


End file.
